Dialogue entre voldemort et Harry
by Karoline83
Summary: Petit délire
1. Chapter 1

**Dialogue entre Harry et Voldemort **

_De carole _

Voldemort: Bonjour Potter

Harry: Bonjour

Voldemort: Ravi de te revoir, comment vas tu depuis la mort de ton cher parrain ?

Harry : Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de mon parrain

Voldemort: Si Harry, si tu veux je peux te le rendre ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas.

Voldemort : Je peux même te rendre ta famille

Harry : C'est vrai ?

Voldemort Oui, je te demande qu'une seule chose

Harry : Quoi ?

Voldemort : Devine

Harry : Si mes parents reviennent, je ne serais certainement pas de vôtre coté, il m'en voudrais et tout ça servirais a rien

Voldemort : Mais Harry, tu seras de mon côté comme tes parents

Harry : Vous mentez

Voldemort non, tu ne sais pas tout

Harry : Aucun sort ne peut les ramener à la vie

Voldemort : Cette nuit la je ne devais pas les tuer

Harry : Comment ça ?

Voldemort : j'étais venu pour les rallier, ils avaient même accepté

Harry : C'est impossible

Voldemort : pourquoi ?

Harry : C'est des Potter

Voldemort : Oui mais un Potter peut être dans mes rang, pourquoi tu crois que ton oncle Rogue m'as demander la grâce de ta mère ?

Harry : Mon Oncle!

Voldemort : Oui Harry

Harry: c'est celui qui vous a dis la prophétie ?

Voldemort : Oui, mais il ne m'as pas tout dis, et d'ailleurs ce fada de Albus me l'avais dis bien avant

Harry : Quoi ?

«Lui envoie une vision de la véritable scène du soir»

Voldemort : regarde, regarde la vérité Harry

Harry : je ne veux pas regarder, c'est des mensonges

«L'oblige»

Harry : Arrête Tom

Voldemort : Convaincu ? sais tu pourquoi je t'ai épargner il y a 15 ans ?

Harry : je je , j'ai la cicatrice de l'Avada Kedavra

Voldemort : Tu es un Serpentard Harry ?

Harry : Non

Voldemort : Pourquoi tu crois que tu parles Fourche langue ?

Harry : C'est à cause de vous

Voldemort Non, pas simplement c'est juste que ta mère étais ma femme avant d'épouser James. Ce qui fais de toi mon fils

Harry : Impossible c'est une née Moldue

Voldemort : Non

Harry : Quoi ?

Voldemort : Les moldus l'on kidnappée et l'on élevée, mais je l'ai retrouver

Harry : Je ne peux pas être ton fils

Voldemort : Mais si, a ton avis pourquoi tu à failli terminer à Serpentard ?

tu a une place a mes côté Harry

Harry : Comment vous le savez ?

Voldemort : Par ton oncle

Harry : Rogue ?

Voldemort : oui, alors tu vois ton intérêt à me rejoindre

Harry : Je ne veux pas, j'ai des amies

Voldemort : Des moldus et des traîtres à leur sang, c'est sa tes amies ?

Harry : Mes amis tiennent a moi

«Lui fait voir la tête de sa mère qui lui dis»

Lily: Viens avec tom Harry!

Harry: Maman ?

Lily: Viens avec tom Harry

Harry : je ne comprends pas, aucun sort ne peut ramener les morts

Lily : Tom le peux Harry, rejoins le rejoins le

Voldemort : Tu vois Harry même ta mère te le dis

*Tom lui tend la main*

Voldemort : Viens ! Viens avec nous

Harry prit la main de voldemort

Harry : D'accord, mais je ne veux pas être traiter comme tes répugnants mange mort

Voldemort : Tu es mon fils, pourquoi veux tu que je te traite mal ?

Harry : J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois mon père Tom, ce qui m'intéresse c'est que tu fasses revenir maman

Voldemort : Chaque chose en son temps Harry

Harry : C'était une ruse ?

Voldemort : non, pourquoi une ruse ?

Harry Très bien si c'est comme ça je vais partir

Voldemort mon garçon, viens

Harry : Fais revenir maman

Voldemort : On doit d'abord aller chez moi, c'est là bas que je la ferais revenir

*l'emmène au manoir »

Harry : c'est grand

Voldemort : comme mon pouvoir et le tien mon fils

*Voldemort fais l'incantation pour faire revenir Lily, Lily revient*

Harry : Maman c'est toi ?

Lily : oui mon chéri, merci tom pour l'avoir reprit avec toi

Harry : Quoi, alors c'est vrai ?

Lily : Oui chéri

Harry : Je vis dans un cauchemar

*Tom serre Lily et Harry dans ses bras*

Harry : Toutes mes croyances viennent de voler en éclat

Lily : non, chéri tu viens de retrouver ta vrai famille c'est tout

Harry : Mais alors papa je veux dire James ?

Voldemort : James Potter c'était un assassin

Harry : Dumbledore à dit…

*Tom tend une fiole de potion à Harry pour le calmer*

Voldemort : Bois mon fils

Harry : Non

*se dressa t'il brusquement »

Lily : Harry, que se passe t'il ?

Harry : C'est C'est Voldemort

Lily : Ton père te donne à boire

Harry : je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait maman

Lily : prend la fiole tu vas allez mieux

Harry : Ce n'est pas mon père

Lily : mais si, je m'appelle Lily Jedusort et tu est Harry jedusort

Voldemort : Laisse le Lily, nôtre fils à besoin de repos on vas l'installer dans nôtre chambre pour qu'il se repose et on vas y dormir

Harry : je…

Lily : Harry, je comprends que tu sois choqué, mais tu es le fils de Voldemort, comme moi je suis sa femme

*Lily et Tom emmenais Harry dans leur chambre et Tom ferma le porte en restant dans la chambre pour calmer Harry et enfin ce dernier s'endormit »

Carole Page 4 02/01/2013


	2. Manipulation

Chapitre 2

Dans un château situé au fin fond de l'aise, un jeune homme se trouvait dans une chambre luxueuse. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, et des yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Il était plutôt musclé, mais petit pour son âge, il s'appelait Harry Potter et il allait avoir 16 ans. Il se trouvait dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'y avais emmené et lui avait révélé certaines choses.

PDV Harry

J'étais assis sur un lit fait en bois d'acajou, avec des draps de sois couleur crème, dans une chambre aux couleurs chocolat, vert et gris, je trouvais que cette chambre était vraiment belle.

Puis je repensa à ce que Voldemort m'avais dit. Il disait être mon père biologique, et que maman était sa femme, mais je ne pouvais y croire, c'était trop inimaginable pour que je lui fasse confiance.

Je resta là assis sur ce lit, à attendre sans bouger.

Fin PDV Harry

Au bout de quelques heures Lord Voldemort, alla voir Harry dans sa chambre, il le trouva assis sur le lit à regarder dans le vide sans bouger. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit a côté du plus jeune.

-Que regarde tu?

-...

-Tu peux répondre quand on te parle.

-Je te crois pas, cherche pas à m'embobiner!

-Je ne cherche pas à faire une chose pareil, et puis je veux te protéger c'est tout.

-Me protéger de qui, de toi ?

-Non pas de moi, moi je ne te veux aucun mal contrairement a ce fada de Albus Dumbledore, c'est lui qui te veux du mal c'est pas moi, il t'as raconter des mensonges sur moi

Au ministère il ne t'as même pas défendu, il n'as même pas chercher a sauver Sirius de la mort, il te fais souffrir Harry, moi j'ai peut être tuer James potter mais je l'ai fais pour ton bien Harry James étais mauvais c'était un pion a la solde du vieux fou, il s'est fais passer pour ton père alors qu'il prevoyais de te tuer lui et que sa famille ton rejeter toi et ta mère

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as fais cette cicatrice, pas james Potter, c'est toi qui m'as lancer l'Avada Kedavra

c'est toi qui avais tuer maman

-Ta mère est vivante Harry, elle est ici avec nous,et je ne t'ai pas lancer un Avada Kedavra ce soir la, c'étais une protection que j'ai placer sur toi pour pouvoir te retrouver plus tard et pour te protéger. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais tuer mon fils

-C'est pas avec tout ce que t'as fait que je vais te croire.

-Tu devrais pourtant car tu sais que si je veux, je peux faire disparaître ta mère.

-Tu ferais pas ça?

-Si, je pourrais le faire, mais comme elle est ta mère et que je suis ton père, je ne l'a ferait pas disparaître, vous êtes ma vie tout les deux, ma raison de vivre et je tiens a vous deux

-Ah bon?

-Oui, c'est pour toi que j'ai fais ça pour ton équilibre, . Dit Tom sur un ton mielleux.

-Merci, alors.

-Pas de quoi, tu me crois, alors?

-J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire, mais bon...tu n'as pas l'air de me mentir et puis tu m'as jamais mentit, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu me mentirais maintenant.

-Tu as raison, mais n'oublie pas Harry que je ne mens jamais et surtout pas a mon fils Répondit Tom, toujours d'un ton mielleux en serrant harry contre lui d'un geste faussement paternel

Le seigneur des ténèbres sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Lily, avant qu'il est franchi la porte

Harry ouvre la porte de sa chambre et l'interpelle

"-Tom  
Le mage se retourne et lui dis  
-Que se passe t'il mon garçon

Harry hésita un moment et Tom repris

-Eh bien... parle... que se passe t'il  
-Je voudrais parler avec ma mère s'il te plais  
-Bien sûre mon garçon, viens entre

Il le fais entrez dans le salon de la chambre que Lily et lui partageait Le salon était composé d'un mobilier assez sobre à savoir une table basse en êben, deux fauteuils en cuir vert, un rocking chair en cuir rouge d'une très grande bibliothèque. La fenêtre du salon donnait sur le jardin du manoir.  
Le salon était recouverte d'une tapisserie bleu océan décoré ça et la par des armoiries doré qui était deux S entre mêlé qui représentait les inititial de Salazard Serpentard ces initial était entouré d'un serpent qui portait une couronne et qui dansais majestueusement autour des deux S,

Le mage noir entra dans le salon et repris

-Lily cherie  
-Oui tom  
-Notre jeune prince veux te parlez

Lily reprit  
-Que se passe t'il Harry  
-Je voudrais te parlez maman  
-Je t'écoute

Harry n'osa pas parlez mais Lyli compris

-Tom tu peux nous laisser s'il te plais  
-Oui bien sure je vous laisse, Lily, n'oublie pas que Severus passe nous voir ce soir, lui et moi nous devons travailler ensemble et il reste dîner avec nous

-A quelle heure il arrive?

-En fin d'après midi, tu connais ton frère et sa brillante exactitude

-Oui Severus a toujours été d'une exactitude absolu même quand nous étions petit

-Il va passer nous voir ce soir,

-Très bien ca me fera plaisir de le voir

-Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous, je suis dans lon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi

-Bien Tom a tout à l'heure

PDV TOM

Ah ah ah mon plan fonctionne a merveilles bientôt mon avènement sera total et ma gloire incontestable a qu'elle bonne idée j'ai eus de placer Lily sous hypnose et elle n'a meme pas conscience d're sous hypnose, grâce a sa elle est parfaite pour le rôle que je lui est donner .Harry seras bientôt digne de rejoindre les mangemorts.

Avant le dîner de ce soir je demanderais a Severus de gagner la confiance du gamin et de lui apprendre la magie noire pour réveiller son côté sombre et d'être son confident et de m'aider a tourner Harry de mon côté, j'ai hâte d'être a ce soir et j'ai hâte de voir la réaction du vieux fou de poudlard quand il comprendra que Harry est de mon coté ce sera une délicieuse vengeance

Fin PDV TOM

Dans le salon de la chambre que Tom et lily partageait lily repris

-Ca va harry

-Maman, je peux te demander une chose

-Oui Harry

-Qu'est ce que Tom nous veux

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Harry

-Pourquoi il nous sèquestre tout les deux ici

-Mais enfin Harry, il nous séquestre pas, on est ici car on est chez nous c'est nôtre maison

-Maman tu est au courant que Tom t'as tuer

Lily le regarda et le giffla si fort que Harry fut projeter au sol et repris en criant

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ton père Harry, C'est James qui à voulu me tuer pas Tom, J'aime Tom c'est ton père Tu a compris

Harry n'osa pas répondre et sa mère repris

-Va dans ta chambre

-Mais maman, pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça avec moi

Lily le giffla de nouveau et elle lui dis en Hurlant

-Disparaît vas dans ta chambre, tu ne sortiras pas avant le dîner de se soir

Harry sorti alors du salon de voldemort et regagna sa chambre, Nagini qui passait par la le regarda en lui demandant en fourche langue

_«Que se passe t'il Harry»_

_«Rien, je veux que l'on me laisse tranquille»_

_«Veux tu que j'aille cherche le maître»_

_«Non laisse moi»_

Puis il claqua la porte en derrière lui et éclata en sanglot sur son lit

PDV Harry

Pourquoi je suis ici, qu'est ce que Voldemort a fait a ma mère, pourquoi il s'acharne suis moi et sur maman que nous veux t'il, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, Sirius SIRIUS, aide moi Sirius, sauve moi, sauve maman par pitiè Sirius.

Fin PDV Harry

Nagini se baladait dans le manoir Jedusort et elle se rendi au bureau de son maître elle entra et voldemort repris

«_Nagini, ma belle, que se passe t'il tu t'ennuie de moi_»

«_Oui maître»_

Le serpent s'enroulais au cou de Tom de manière presque amoureuse

_«Ma chère Nagini» _

_«Maître, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose»_

_«Je t'écoute ma belle»_

_«Avant de venir vous voir maître je suis passer dans le couloir de vos appartement et j'ai croiser le garçon, il étais assez agressif avec moi, je crois qu'il s'est quereller avec sa mère »_

_«Merci pour ton information ma petite Nagini, je vais y remédié ne t'inquiète pas, sais tu ou es le garçon»_

_«Dans sa chambre maître» _

_«Très bien,je vais allez les voir tout les deux, nous avons un invité ce soir je vais leur dire de se préparer pour le dîner» _

_«Qui est l'invité maître»_

_«Severus ROGUE tu le connais c'est l'un de mes ami il travail a Poudard comme prof de potions il va m'aider a detouner le garçon et a l'éloigner du vieux fou de Dumbledore» _

_«oui je le connais, je vais vous laissez maître»_

_«Je ne te chasse d'aucune manière Nagini»_

_«Je sais mais j'ai envie d'allez me promener» _

_«D'accord vas y amuse toi»_

Nagini sorti du bureau de son maitre et Tom alla voir Lily dans sa chambre

-Lily, je peux te parler

-Oui Tom

-Nagini m'as dis que tu avais eus un accrochage avec Harry

-Oui, c'est vrais car il t'as manquer de respect, tom, il a prétendu que tu m'avais tuer, chose que je sais que c'est totalement faux

-Et comment l'a tu puni

-Je l'ai giflé et je l'ai envoyer dans sa chambre en lui interdisant de sortir avant le dîner

-Tu a bien eu raison, la giffle que tu lui a mise vas le faire réfléchir un peu.

-J'ai bien fait selon toi tom

-Oui ma princesse, tu sais il ne faut pas en vouloir a notre fils, il se cherche encore, il ne pensais pas ce qu'il a dis, Albus dumbledore lui a mis ça en tête pour le faire souffrir et l'éloigner de nous. Tu sais Harry es sur que j'ai lancer un impardonnable sur lui

-Quoi, toi lui lancer un impardonnable, mais il es malade de penser ça, tu es son père tu n'aurais jamais fais ça

-Dumbledore lui a raconter des sornette, mais je vais lui faire comprendre la vérité ne t'en fais pas

-Je t'aime Tom

-Moi aussi Lily, je vais allez voir Harry, prépare toi pour le dîner Severus va bientôt arriver

-Bien a tout à l'heure

Tom ala rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre il entre et repris

-J'ai a te parler

-Moi je n'ai rien à te dire Tom cria alors Harry

-Tu vas te calmer Oui, ou je vais devoir te calmer a ma façon et je suis sur que tu n'aprecirais pas du tout

Harry saisis alors sa baguette et il la pointa sur Voldemort en lui disant

-Qu'est ce que tu à fait a ma mère

-Hum, des réflexe de meurtrier c'est bon ça, je vois que mes génes commence a se réveiller en toi c'est un très bon signe je crois que la protection que j'ai placer sur toi la nuit ou j'ai supprimer James potter a été renforcer depuis ton retour a la maison

-Arrête d'essayer de me manipuler , Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es rien pour moi, mise a part l'assassin de mon père et de ma mère, et sans oublier de Sirius

-J'ai pas tuer Sirus Black tu le sais bien c'est Bellatrix qui l'a tuer

-C'était l'un de tes ordre, j'en suis convaincu

-Non, j'avais pas prévu ça, n'écoute pas Dumbledore, il te raconte des histoires

-Arrête de me dire ça, ou alors...

-Ou bien quoi , que vas tu faire, tu me lancerais un impardonnable

-Si je pouvais ça ferais longtemps que je t'aurais tuer Tom. Maintenant répond a la question que je t'ai poser, Qu'est ce que tu à fait a ma mère

-A ta mère, mais rien voyons, mise a part l'aimer d'un amour fou je ne lui ai rien fais

-Quand j'étais avec elle dans votre salon personnel elle m'as gifflé

-Oui je le sais elle me l'as dis, mais elle m'as aussi dis que tu m'as manquer de respect, si tu veux me parlez, pose ta baguette et parlons calmement s'il te plais

Sans savoir pourquoi Harry, se senti alors obliger de baissez sa baguette et la posa sur la table en regardant Tom, il sentais alors une force mystérieuse l'envahir, comme si son énervement avait fait ressortir des pouvoir qu'il ignorait il ne savais pas quoi faire, il s'assit sur son lit et pleura en disant

-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive

-Tu ne dois pas te battre contre moi Harry

-Tu sais tom, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ,j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou je sais pas ce qu'il se passe en moi

-Moi je le sais Harry, je sais ce que tu as.

-Alors j'ai quoi

-Tu es en train de te soustraire a l'emprise que Dumbledore à sur toi, tu ne sais plus ou tu en ais, tu te cherche encore,j'ai connu sa aussi a cause de ce vieux fou et comparez a toi moi je n'avais personne

-Moi j'ai qui ?

-Tu a ta mère et tu m'as, nous sommes tes parents, moi tu sais quand j'avais ton âge j'avais personnes, rappel toi je t'en avais parlez dans la chambre des secrets, j'ai grandi seul dans un orphelinat de moldu

-Oui je sais tu m'avais raconter, mais quand j'ai baisser ma baguette contre toi tout a l heur j'ai senti une force en moi ,comme si en m'énervant contre toi j'avais fais ressortir de nouveau pouvoir dont j'ignorais l existence

-C'est normal mon garçon, le fait que tu m'affronte a reveiller tes pouvoir , tu commence a changer Harry tu n'est plus comme Dumbledore veux que tu soit

-Je ne me sens pas différent

-Peut être pas maintenant mais d'ici peu tu commencera a avoir une autre vision des chose

-Ca t'arrangerais bien dit alors harry avec arrogance

-Harry, ne sois pas si agressif envers moi, tu te trompe d'ennemi, moi je suis de ton côté , je suis la pour ton bien, je suis ton père et je suis la pour t'aider, d'ailleurs dans peu de temps je vais donner une réunion avec quelques amis et tu vas y participer

-Non merci, tom je n'y tiens pas

-Si, tu dois y participer,c'est important que tu decouvre d'autre chose Harry ça peut t'aider crois moi, Dumbledore aimerais que tu reste ignorant et faible pour t avoir sous son contrôle et pour se servir a sa guise de toi, viens a mes réunion tu deviendra puissant et plus personne ne pourra rien faire contre toi et tu pourras te venger de tout ceux qui t on fais du mal a commencer par ta tante Pétunia

-Mais Tom tu sais bien que tes Mange mort veulent me tuer, tu les connais

-Non Harry ne crois pas ça tu connais un de mes mange mort tu es son élève et son neveu

-Rogue

-Oui, ton oncle Severus il n'as jamais cherche a te faire du mal

-Oui c'est vrai

-Alors tu vois ils ne te feront aucun mal tu n'as rien a craindre, quand je les convoquerais je leur expliquerais que tu est mon fils et il l'accepteront ne t'en fait pas

-Pourquoi tu veux que j'y participe

-C'est important pour toi

-Je refuse de devenir Mange mort

-Il n est pas question de ça, c'est juste pour ton équilibre, je veux que tu decouvre qui je suis et qui tu es vraiment, et que tu comprennes qui es vraiment Dumbledore et comment il joue avec toi et avec les gens

-Cà m'aiderais tu crois

-oui

-bien alors j'accepte pour tes réunion

-Très bien ,ça va mieux

-Oui merci de ton soutien Tom, je me sens bien maintenant

-Mais de rien , c'est mon devoir, Je te demande juste une chose

-Quoi?

-Essai de te détacher de l'emprise de Dumbledore, cet homme est mauvais Harry

-Oui mais Tom, tu oubie que a la rentrée quand je retournerais a Poudlard, il sera la et je devrais lui obeir

-Tu n est pas obliger de lui obeir Harry, et tu sais par chance ton Oncle est avec toi a Poudard, avant de dîner ce soir je lui demanderais de veiller sur toi a l école

Harry ne répondis pas mais sans le savoir il commença a etre lui aussi sous l'emprise de Voldemort, il voulu resister mais il ne pouvais pas, a ce moment la il comprenais pourquoi Ginny n'avais pas pu resister au journal de Jedusort, il aurais voulu se defendre contre son ennemi de toujours mais rien n'y fit car le lord commença à l'hypnotiser. Puis Voldemort repris

-Mon fils, prépare toi, ton Oncle va arriver bientôt je vais allez voir ta mère, on va se préparer aussi

-Bien Tom, je met Quoi pour dîner

-Tu trouvera tout ce qu'il te faut dans ton armoire

-Bien, je me prépare, a tout à l'heur Tom

-A tout a l'heur

Puis Tom sorti de la chambre de Harry potter

PDV Voldemort sur Harry potter et ce qu'il lui prépare

Je le tiens, Harry potter sous peu tu deviendra un mange mort, tu feras tout ce que je te demanderais et tu me seras soumis. La prophétie de cette pauvre sybile, disais que tu engendrera a ma pertes et bien sans même t'en rendre compte tu va participer a mon retour au pouvoir. Je vais te faire changer de camp et de maison a Poudlard , je vais t'entraîner au meurtre à la magie noire très noire même et tu aimeras, ça ,je te le garantie. Après ça je te marquerais et a ce moment la tu ne pourra plus jamais te soustraire a mon influence et là ce sera l'heure de mon triomphe et je ferais disparaître ta sang de bourbes de mère, et le vieux fou poudlard et toi aussi Harry si tu n'est pas soumis tu disparaîtra

Ah!ah!ah

Fin du PDV voldemort

( à suivre)


	3. Notes de suspend de fiction

NOTE

J'ai décidé de mettre mes fictions en suspend durant un certain temps

car en se moment je suis en preparation d'examen BTS Muc qui a lieu en mai et juin

Rassurez vous je ne vous oublie pas et des que l examen sera passer je posteraais les chapitre suivant de mes fictions

A bientot

Karoline83


End file.
